


The Witch and the Wolf

by Cakkie



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Healer!Luna, Magic, Magical Creatures, Mating Rituals, Pixies, True Mates, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolf!Nyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakkie/pseuds/Cakkie
Summary: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is a witch on a quest. But entering The Galahd Forest and facing its inhabitants is no easy task, especially when confronted by a lone wolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**_ The Witch and the Wolf _ **

 

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret stumbled alone in the dark. A thick canopy of trees kept mother moon Eos and her darling stars hidden from sight. Only by light of her pixie lantern, a treasured parting gift by a well-meaning forest sprite, lit her path and guided her way through the ancient forest of dense green foliage and dew.

Leaves rustled lightly in the wind, speaking in a whispered hush. Tall, wide trunked oak trees draped with spidery webbed moss cast giant shadows of shapeless monsters before her. In her imagination their twisted branches became claw-like fingers ready to snatch up any unsuspecting traveller. But Luna was never one to frighten easily and carried on. Her little pixie however, kept safe inside the lantern box, made squeaking noises of displeasure the further she tread, his green sexless body fluttering around in panicked circles.

"Do not fret so, little one," Luna whispered, for pixies could only be soothed by soft voices, and held the lantern close to her face, "there is nothing to fear. I promise to let you out once first light is upon us. Rest now."

The little pixie pressed his tiny hands against the glass window where he slipped down in a big yawn and stretch. Luna smiled. Pixies were so easy to settle. He would be asleep before long without a care in the world, brightly dreaming in the dark. How she longed for sleep herself. But others depended on her, Noctis depended on her. Her mission may be a dangerous one, deadly even; Luna risked her very life by wandering into such a place as The Galahd Forest.

One of the last free territories unaffected by The Hunters and forbidden to outsiders, The Galahd Forest was a death sentence to some, yet many who ventured there came back changed... some never came back at all. Guarded by a fearsome clan of shape-shifters known as the Galahd wolves, they lived on the outskirts of civilized society and guarded the forest with a formidable reputation. Shifters would happily kill any trespasser they deemed unworthy. Luna trembled at the thought. But what she feared most was doing nothing and losing everything. So she set out alone on her journey, prepared to sacrifice her very life if it meant a chance to put an end to The Hunters cruel reign.

 A thorny patch of bushes growing out of the summit of a rocky hilltop began to rustle wildly. No wind could cause such a violent disturbance. A series of aggressive snarls, growls and yips alerted Luna that something was near. Anticipation and dread rolled through Luna, paralyzing her with fear of the unknown, if only she still had her magic. But when a rabbit hastily scurried away from the snapping jaws of a hungry long legged aardfox, Luna let out a sigh of relief.

_Nothing to fear_ , she ordered to her pounding heart, picking up her pace. Luna tried not to think what else lurked in the dark.

Crickets chirped and fireflies glowed in the heat of the night the further ahead she journeyed. A wide open span of forest dotted with flowers and evergreen trees awaited her. It reminded Luna of home. Or, what she had considered home before The Hunters invaded and made her their prisoner. Once considered the jewel of the mountain realm and most celebrated kingdom of magic and witchcraft, Tenebrae and its magic died the day The Hunters set foot on its blue soil. The Hunters had taken all that she once held dear and twisted it into a macabre spectacle of death and ruin. Tenebrae, with its endless fields of sylleblossoms, rocky waterfalls, and lush green forests would never be the same. A pang of homesickness overwhelmed Luna and her stomach turned with regret. Her elder brother was out there somewhere, alone in his despondency. Luna envisioned him at her side, once regal and kind, a noble prince who acted out compassion and not hate. But that Ravus was lost to her; a dark shadow dwelt inside him now. In their youth she considered him her protector, playmate, and friend, saving her from imaginary monsters in the woods and teaching her how to wield magic right along with him. But he had given all that up, given _her_ up in an act of betrayal to become the very thing she despised. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but Luna fought them back and pushed forward.

A lonesome howl in the distance stopped Luna dead in her tracks. She lowered her lantern, careful not to rouse her sleeping pixie. The sound was chilling, haunting, and oh so beautiful. Chills ran up and down her spine and goose bumps prickled her skin. She had never seen a wolf before and the eeriness of its call made the back of her hair stand on end. The haunting cry carried on into the night, soon joined by the voices of others. Luna said a silent prayer to whatever God listened for her plan to work. It had too. But in order to succeed, Luna needed to be brave and face her fears head on. She might not make it. But she was willing to take a chance that she would. The howling grew to a standstill and the forest quieted under a ghostly spell.

"I can do this," she spoke softly to no one other than herself and walked deeper into the forest. "Don't worry, Noctis. I'll keep it safe."

*

Nyx Ulric of the Galahd wolf clan ran wildly ahead of his pack when he first picked up her scent. It was crackling with magic and distinctively feminine. It made Nyx think of sylleblossoms blooming on the hillside in the spring and the full moon in the height of summer. He slowed down to halt in order to savour it. Although he remained in human form, the wolf in him let out a low growl of approval deep within his chest. A man could easily get lost in that fragrance and bask in it for the rest of his life. He tilted his head to fully breathe it in.

"What is it? Why'd you go this way?"

_Damnit_. Brought out his musings, Nyx mentally cursed. Selena, his little sister trailed after him in a sharp whisper. Already panting and out of breath by the time she reached him, her excitement and enthusiasm could be detected miles away. This was her first time participating in a hunt and he couldn't risk her safety no matter how inciting that unfamiliar scent was. His parents would never forgive him. Hell, _he'd_ never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"Go back with others," Nyx ordered softly. "I need to check on something."

"What? And leave you?" she rebuked, crossing her arms and sounding very much like their mother before catching a whiff in the air, "Oh my, what a nice smell!" she declared cheerfully. "And it's a girl too!"

" _Shh_!" he hushed her. "Selena, go back. I mean it."

She stuck out her tongue, replying, "You're no fun."

Nyx smirked. Ever since they were kids his little sister had always been a defiant little thing ready for an adventure.

"You heard me. Go on," he indicated affectionately with the tilt of his head, sending his long braids slipping forward. "Go shift. I'll be along soon. And don't tell the others, not even Libertus or Crowe and _definitely_ not Luche, understood? I'll handle this."

"Mmm-hmm, understood." She nodded. Selena reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his stubble lined cheek. "Be safe, big brother."

"Yeah, you be safe too."

Nyx watched her go. When she was out of sight, his wolf instincts kicked in and he hummed low in his throat. Slowly, he began to trail after that heavenly scent and discover just who it belonged to.

*

She rested by a trickling stream when he first spotted her. Oblivious to his presence she continued to dust off her feet and tipped one of her shoes upside-down, removing a small stone before slipping it back on again. That intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and made his head spin. Nyx longed for the moon, long to howl, she drove his wolf instincts wild. But Nyx didn't want to scare her off anymore than he wanted to go running back to his pack and fought down the urge to shift. Instead he quietly crept down through the tall grasses to get a closer look.

Her hair was the colour of flaxen wheat in the summertime, almost unheard of for any Galahdian. Pined up high at the back of her head, soft tresses spilled down barely concealing the nape of her neck. He bit down a pleased rumble when he spied little braids going in opposite directions over her head, _very_ Galahdian. Nyx heard stories of shifters who chose to live outside their clan, half-breeds they were called, who came wandering into the wood in hopes of finding a mate. It would explain why her scent felt so forbidden and yet called to his blood.

He mentally cursed his luck when his wolf eyes became obstructed by a mighty oak. While he couldn't get a good look at her under the cover of darkness, Nyx knew she was beautiful. He watched her stand and stretch, picking up her lantern in one smooth movement before holding it high over head. She moved like a ghost in the glen, her willowy silhouette displaying womanly curves and soft lines in all the right places. It caused something old and primal to stir in his blood. With her back turned to him, Nyx realized she was unarmed and unclaimed. It was now or never. Nyx shifted the bulk of his weight without making a sound to get a closer look.

*

Luna felt his presence before she saw him. _This is it_ , she thought. Heart beating fast in her ribcage, she slowly turned to face him and meet her fate.

"Hello," she said softy to the dark, inviting the silhouette to step closer.

It should have surprised her how quietly he moved. Luna read stories of the Galahd wolf clan. Rumoured to drink the blood of their dead, most of Tenebrae considered shifters savages, but Luna didn't believe in such nonsense anymore than her mother had. Shifters were a proud race of warriors who could kill without making a sound, without mercy, and fiercely protective of their pack. She should be afraid. She should run. But when Luna looked up she stood frozen in awe.

Feathers, and what looked like the bones of small animals, were weaved into thin braids slipping down past his muscular neck. Naked from the waist up, his chiselled sun-kissed torso appeared covered in scars and etched with unusual markings that caught her eye. Unshaven, with long hair slicked back and shaved short at the temples, he stood a head taller than her and donned brown fitted deerskin leggings, a belted leather satchel, and a beaded necklace. A pair of odd looking hunting knifes hung dangerously low at his hips, a weapon to be weaved with skill and precision. Well-muscled and wild, he was very handsome. Luna swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and tore her eyes away.

In Tenebrae men didn't walk around half nude. Nor did they do so once The Hunters claimed the northern territory for themselves. Yet she couldn't deny his rugged masculine beauty and quiet strength. Never in all her twenty-four years had Luna met anyone like him. He made her heart beat a little faster.

Eyes downcast, she focused her attention on the torn hemline of her dress, finding it fascinating. She was certain her face was aflame but Luna didn't come all this way for nothing. The Ring grew hot against her skin where it hung by a chain kept hidden beneath her dress. Its unpleasant heat, a reminder as to why she'd come here in the first place, helped clear her head.

Finding her nerve, Luna shyly lifted her eyes back to him and asked, "Are you a Galahd wolf?"

His piercing blue eyes illuminating against the dark, he stood tall and proud, studying her. Luna blinked slowly up at him when he made a sound of indifference and turned his eyes away in a side glance. She waited, hoping he would do something, _anything_ , to acknowledge her. But when greeted by silence, Luna politely carried on, "I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, a white witch from the north and I come seeking the protection of the wolves. Might I ask your name?"

Discouraged by his continued stillness and otherwise unresponsive dismissal, Luna waited patiently. Perhaps he did not understand her? When the silence stretched on, her hopes began to waver.

Hesitantly his eyes shifted down to hers.

"Nyx," he said in a smooth voice that made her feel warm all over, "Nyx Ulric. Galahd wolf of the Glaive tribe."

Luna could barely contain her excitement anymore than she could her relief. After so many days spent alone in the woods, without having enough food to eat or a safe place to rest in fear her captors would find her, had finally come to an end. Tears prickled behind her eyes and she smiled widely.

"Then surely there is no safer place for me to be. You are the wolf I have been looking for."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"You are the wolf I have been looking for."_

Nyx continued to stare at her in silence. Soft lantern light caressed her pale skin, making her glow in otherworldly luminance against the dark. Blue eyes smiled up at him and Nyx tried his damndest to remain impassive. Still, he was wrong. She wasn't just beautiful, she was _exquisite._

But the dark circles under her eyes and the gentle rumbling noises his wolf hearing detected told Nyx all he needed to know. She hadn't slept or eaten properly in some time. His throat bobbed and a muscle ticked in his jaw. The thought of her going without food or rest made Nyx fight back the urge to let his fangs slip out and snarl at what she ran from.

"Sir Ulric, might I ask you again?" her soft accent came floating in his ears, calming him. Nyx growled slowly in appreciation. No one he knew spoke like that. "I come seeking protection from the Galahd wolves. May I be so bold as to ask for yours?"

Nyx stood a little straighter. Pressing his lips together he shook his head sending his long braids dangling. "Sir Ulric... Sir Ulric is my father. I go by Nyx."

"Nyx," she repeated in contemplation.

He liked the way his name lingered on her lips, savouring it. Head titled to one side and eyes soft, Lunafreya continued to smile gently in reflection, her cheeks turning an enchanting shade of pink. Shyly, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and moistened her lips. Nyx couldn't tear his eyes away. The pull he felt towards her was immeasurable. It drowned out his senses and awakened the wolf inside him.

Hands resting neatly at her lap and blue eyes downturned, she hauntingly took a step closer. _A queen among mortals_ , Nyx scanned her up and down, admiring the refined elegance and regal way she carried herself. Her sublime scent drifted all around him causing a pleased hum to rumble deep in his chest. This was not mother moon Eos standing before him but a goddess draped in flowering magic and moonlight. No other female had affected him thus.

The urge to shift and howl made his wolf instincts come roaring to the surface but Nyx held his ground. It was still too soon. Once shifted, the wolf inside him would take over. Not that he minded, but at the risk of potentially frightening her away too soon (a common occurrence with outsiders) he reached deep, tapping into years of disciplined training as a seasoned warrior and stilled.

Posture upright and eyes straight ahead, Nyx focused on nothing in particular. He had no right to look at her. No right to think, act, or feel. Not without seeking approval of the Alpha of his pack first. Only then would he gain permission to enter a courtship with an outsider.

"Nyx, I have another request I'd like to ask of you."

_Oh_? Nyx couldn't resist. Eyes shifting down, he scanned her face in the dark. Already she made demands so soon. But as a female in the Galahd Forest, it was her right. He liked her straightforward approach. Lunafreya didn't pull any punches.

Nyx gave her a curt nod. "Name it," he said. _Anything_ , the wolf in him voiced.

"Will you grant me the honour of calling me by my name as well? I am Luna."

Luna. His moon. He liked that. "Consider it done."

She smiled displaying a row of straight white teeth. Nyx felt his heart sink a little in his chest. No sign of fangs. But no matter, witch or not, there was a wolf inside her somewhere. Otherwise, he would not have reacted to her as strongly as he did.

*

Luna couldn't believe her good fortune. At last, the one destined to protect her, Nyx Ulric, a Galahd wolf, handsome, proud and strong, had shown himself. She tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell him. Her mother would be proud.

Opening her mouth, Luna began to say, "Nyx--"

But the forceful crack of branches snapping off followed by the thundering crash of trees toppling over off in the distance silenced them both. The ground trembled and shook making them unsteady beneath their feet. In the canopy of trees above, a flock of roosting birds took flight in a flapping scuttle. Her little green pixie, now woken by the upheaval, fluttered his lacy butterfly wings around in a panicked frenzy inside the lantern.

Dread pooled in the pit of her stomach. Had The Hunters discovered her whereabouts? Luna didn't want to drag Nyx into this any further. Destiny or not, she would willingly leave with The Hunters if it meant keeping him safe.

"Luna, did you mean what you said earlier?" His voice came calm and steady in her ears.

Startled, Luna turned to Nyx and met his questioning gaze with one of her own.

Lips pulled into a thin line his clear eyes gazed down at her. "Luna, did you mean what you said earlier?" he repeated.

Mouth slightly parted she blinked up at Nyx. Urgency and something she could not name shone brightly, so brightly in his blue eyes that Luna almost became lost in them.

"Is it truly my protection you want?" he asked, his gaze searching hers.

"Yes, of course. You are the wolf I have been longing to meet."

His brow crinkled in thought and Luna had to stop herself from reaching up to smooth away the lines that formed there.

"Then you have it." Nyx reached out and grasped her wrist.

Eyes-wide and heart beating fast, Luna could not read his expression when Nyx unsheathed one of his daggers.

Her pixie fluttered wildly about in the lantern, his delicate green body slamming hard against the glass. Panicked, Luna began to tug herself free. But nowhere to run, she ducked her head to the side and shut her eyes. The Ring burned hot against her skin and the air crackled with magic. Luna turned just in time to see Nyx slice the blade deep along the palm of his open hand in one clean swipe.

"Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, I, Nyx Ulric of the Glaive tribe," he said, dropping down onto one knee, "by my own blood, vow to protect you and keep you safe. Mother Moon Eos, hear my plea and aid my oath."

Blood dripped from his hand in a crimson trickle down his forearm. Luna gasped when he smeared his open wound on the ground, staining the long blades of grass red. The earth trembled in an answering roar and Luna did not know if it came from what lurked in the darkness or by the blood magic Nyx preformed. For it anchored deep in her bones much like her own magic once did. Wolves howled in a mournful chorus of cries far in the distance and her head spun with a dizzying effect. But none of that mattered. Nyx was hurt.

"What have you done?" she exclaimed gently placing her fairy lantern on the ground and lowering down to her knees. "Here, allow me."

Heart racing Luna held his wounded hand to her chest. His callused fingers gently gripped hers and Luna thought they were good, strong hands. She liked their warmth. He would never harm her. For a split second, she foolishly believed otherwise.

But now was not a time for such thoughts. Eyes closed she spoke an incantation older than the stars. A flash of blinding light sparked between them and the cut fused together and the blood disappeared as if never there to begin with.

"There, that better?" Luna hazily blinked her eyes open and smiled at Nyx.

"How?" he asked in amazement, flexing his fully healed hand.

"I told you, I'm a witch."

Nyx opened and closed his mouth as if about to say something but in a flash of movement so quick, Luna would not have believed it if not witnessed with her own eyes, he whirled around on his feet. An arm outstretched in a protective position Nyx shielded Luna from whatever approached.

"Nyx!" someone called from the shadows. "A Cerberus is on the loose!"

Luna slowly stood and turned her attention to where a young woman, no older than twenty, rested by a grove of trees, doubled over and out of breath. To get a better look, Luna side-stepped Nyx and peaked around his shoulder.

Thick, long dark hair tied loosely at the nape of her neck hung in a long sheet over her shoulder. An unusual headpiece comprised of trinkets, chains, and many different coloured beads dangled over one side of her head, complementing the bangles on both wrists. She proudly displayed her toned midriff and thighs sporting a long russet skirt with high slits up the side and a tight halter top to match. Cheeks flushed and big doe eyes shinning in the dark she was very pretty.

"Nyx!" she called again, panic in her voice. "Didn't you hear me? I said there's a Cerberus--Oh, my," she straightened and gasped upon spotting Luna.

"What a nice smell. I see you found her." The girl commented teasingly with an excited little hop. Hands behind her back and head tilted to one side she rocked to and fro on her heels. "Is she your girl, Nyx?"

_Your girl_? The thought made Luna turn back to the man in question. Taken by surprise Luna wordlessly opened her mouth. His eyes, no longer blue, shined amber in the dark.

"Nyx?" she asked, resting the palm of her hand flat against his bare chest. Something in his breath hitched and his pupils dilated at her touch. Luna quickly withdrew her hand as if burned.

"Go," Nyx ordered sternly, quietly. "Shift," he urged, his strange eyes burning brighter, fixated onto something unseen in the dark and then down to hers. "Run."

Panicked, Luna pleaded, "I cannot. Nyx, I am a witch, not a wolf."

Nyx searched her eyes and frowned. An overwhelming sense that she'd disappointed him hit her. She offered to say as much when Nyx replied, "Selena, this is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, a white witch under my protection. Luna, this is my younger sister, Selena Ulric," he offered in a haste introduction. "Selena, take Luna to the village. See to it that she eats something. Mask her with your scent if you have too."

"Right." Selena nodded. "Here, this way," she offered kindly, taking Luna gently by the hand.

But Luna didn't budge. "What about you?" she inquired after Nyx.

Nyx half turned to her and smirked. "I can handle myself. Go."

Still shaky on her feet from the healing miracle preformed, Luna allowed Selena to lead her astray. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see Nyx, poised and muscles flexing, withdraw his blades.

*

Nyx knew she still watched him. He could sense it. He could feel it.

_Time to show off_ , he grinned.

From the shadows a Cerberus slowly emerged, its scaly leathery claws stomping over everything and anything in its path. Eyes glowing red it spotted Nyx and pulled back its lips in a menacing snarl. Nyx smiled back.

Mouths open wide its three heads displayed razor sharp canine teeth, dripping salvia-like lava down onto the forest floor. The greenery dissolved away in a hiss of fire.

Crouching down into a sprint, Nyx jumped high into the air and warped, nearly missing the snapping heads of the Cerberus only to land smack center on its back. His Kukris gripped tightly in his hands, Nyx flipped sideways mid-air and plunged his daggers firmly into the flesh of the daemon. The Cerberus let out a bellow of pain and continued to snap at him with jaws of fire and fury. But Nyx was too stealthy and too quick. The Cerberus missed its target every time. With precision and skill, Nyx attacked, again and again, slashing his Kukris deep into the beast with every move.

He caught one last glimpse of his moon, concern and awe dancing in her wide eyes before being whisked away to the safety of the village by his sister. He hoped he had impressed Luna with his fighting abilities. It would aid Nyx well if she chose to enter a courtship ritual with him. When he could no longer sense her presence nearby, Nyx finally allowed his wolf to take over. He shifted and went straight for the jugular. Blood spurting from its massive neck, the Cerberus rolled onto its side hitting the ground in a giant crash. It died instantly in his jaws.

*

Selena led Luna by the hand, escorting her farther away from Nyx. The hard slam of the ground made Luna pause mid-step and look back over her shoulder.

"Nyx," she called, her eyes scanning the dark.

Selena gave her hand a light squeeze. "It's okay, Luna. Nyx is the best fighter in our tribe, maybe even in the whole forest. He'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Luna turned to her. The thought of Nyx out there alone and possibly injured made Luna squirm but Selena held fast. No girl her size should have that kind of strength and power.

"Selena, what if he is hurt?" she pleaded trying to pull free. The urge to reach him fuelled her steps and made her lightheaded with worry. "He needs me, please, let go!"

"Shh, Luna, it's alright, it's alright," Selena soothed. "I understand. But please trust me on this. Let Nyx do what he does best. Okay? Let him protect you."

Try as she might, Luna grew calm by her words. Selena was right. The Hunters had not found her. Confidant that Nyx could handle a lone Cerberus, no matter how intimidating or frightening, her struggles ceased when she envisioned him last. Powerful muscles straining and bunching, he fought with a raw power measured to none, kicking his legs mid-air in wingless flight. With every flip, turn and jump, Nyx turned fighting into an elaborate dance. Never in all her life had she seen anyone fight like that.

Eyes-widening, Selena sniffed her nose high in the air and gave Luna a little shove. "Hide," she hissed out a warning. "Someone's coming,"

Luna wasted no time and raced to duck behind a hedge of rosebushes, covering her pixie lantern to dim his light from whatever or whoever approached.

Amongst a wide patch of flowering grass, a young man slowly emerged from the dark. Dressed in grey deerskin pants, he moved gracefully like a shadow on water. Beaded feathers adorned his biceps and wrists. A woven vest made out of bones and beadwork dangled heavily from his neck concealing his thinner frame. However, Luna observed that unlike Nyx, no braids adorned his smooth slicked back hair.

Attractive in the way a strutting peacock displaying its feathers was attractive, Luna preferred the wild unadulterated ruggedness that was Nyx. Given the chance, she would have outright refused this wolf until another one came along... the right wolf.

_Nyx_ , her mind reminded, making her heart do a little summersault in her chest. She wanted Nyx. A secret part of her knew it would always be Nyx.

When the lone male figure picked up his pace to reach Selena, Luna positioned herself down into a low stoop ready to jump to her aid if need be. But by the faint blush and serene smile, Selena made when he neared, Luna stayed still. This man posed no threat. Selena wasn't in any real danger.

"Selena!" he called slowing down to a sprint. "You never came back, are you unwell?"

"I am fine, Luche."

"Thank Eos. Come," he said extending a hand, "A dead Cerberus was found not far from here and a Blood Oath was made on this night by one from our own tribe. I shall be by your side and protect you the whole way through."

Her cheeks burning a deeper shade of red, Selena placed her hand in his and smiled.

"Luche, I would like nothing more, but," she paused pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, "I am needed elsewhere at the moment. I must return home."

"Of course. May I escort you there?"

Selena shook her head. "Not tonight. I'm sorry if my father were to see us--"

"Say no more. But know this," he paused to sniff the air and locked his wolf eyes directly on where Luna hid. They began to gleam in the dark and Luna ducked lower, a cold chill going down her spine. But Selena shifted her body directly in front of Luche, blocking her from view. That seemed to do the trick.

"Selena," he began again, his attention fully locked on her, "I plan to fight for you and my place, our place, amongst the tribe. With you by my side, anything is possible."

"Luche," she said in a dreamy sigh.

"Until another time, fair Selena." And with that, he brought her hand to his lips and vanished into the dark. Luna thought her eyes played tricks on her when she spotted a large silver wolf leap off into the woods.

Only when Luna was certain it was safe did she come out from her hiding spot.

"Forgive me for asking such a personal question, Selena," Luna questioned, coming to stand next to Selena, who had a dreamy look on her face, "but was that your young man?"

"Nyx and my father would never approve."

"Oh, oh, I see." Luna did not want to say how deeply he had unnerved her. It would break Selena's heart. "I am sorry to hear that. He seems very fond of you."

Selena turned to her, the trinkets in her hair jingling. "Oh he is, Luna, he is! Even mother approves, well, somewhat. But please don't tell Nyx about this. It will just upset him."

"I promise, Selena. I will not say a thing."

"Thank you. Oh!" she gasped spotting the pixie fluttering his wings in the lantern. "It looks like your little friend there wants out. Hiya, cutie! Wanna come out and play?" Selena exuberantly knocked on the glass causing the the little pixie to cover his long pointed ears.

"Selena, hush," Luna gently whispered holding a finger against her lips. "Pixies frighten easily. You must speak softly. Loud voices scare them."

"Oh," Selena whispered back, "sorry, I didn't know. Hi there," she tapped gently against the glass this time. "I'm Selena Ulric, didn't mean to scare you." Selena looked up to Luna. "What's his name?"

"I have just been calling him little one. I do not believe he has a name."

"Doesn't have one?" Selena exclaimed in a frown. "Everyone needs a name, Luna. Can we let him out now?"

Luna took in her surroundings. Trees rustled softly in the wind, but all else was silent. No sign of wolves or daemons anywhere to be seen. Luna figured it was safe and unhooked the latch on the lantern. With a fluttering set of double wings and a scattering of pixie dust, the little pixie zoomed upwards in a green orb high up into the sky.

Soaring downward in a high pitched squeak, he cart-wheeled between Selena and Luna. Luna smiled and Selena muffled her giggles with her hand. A few more exuberant summersaults had the pixie floating down in a twirling dance of squeaks and pips.

"I know!" Selena clapped her hands together in a little jump startling Luna. "I have the perfect name for him! How about we call him Pipsqueak?"

The little pixie landed on Selena's bare shoulder, planting a kiss on her cheek before hovering between them.

"I think you have just made a new friend, Selena. I believe he likes the name you have chosen for him." In agreement, the pixie nodded and plopped down cross-legged on Selena's head with a satisfied squeak.

"Alright," Luna whispered in a smile glad to see her little winged friend in such high spirits, "Pipsqueak it is then."

*

Selena led Luna deeper past the boundaries of The Galahd Forest. A long dirt-covered road carved out of the forest floor stretched upwards along a rolling hill, its winding path acting like a bridge upon the earth.

Giant trees, the likes of which Luna had never seen, loomed above her, stretching as tall as the moon. Peculiar faces of sharp-nosed bearded men carved into their trunks peered closely back at Luna, their narrowed eyes curious and watchful. They seemed so... _alive_. Unnerved, she ran to catch up with Selena. Everything was strange and new in this forest. But Pipsqueak seemed right at home. Luna decided that if her little pixie wasn't afraid then neither would she.

"This way, Luna," Selena, careful not to yell, whispered. "Oh! Almost forgot! Here," she reached into her pouch resting on her hip. Using one hand Selena pushed Luna's side-swept bangs out of the way and used her index finger to smudge a line of dirt across her temple. "Mother Moon Eos, hear my voice and answer my prayer. Mask Lunafreya so all shall be well and calm. There all done!"

"What did you do?" Luna blinked wide-eyed.

"I masked you! No one will be able to scent you now. Not even my own parents."

"Your parents?" Luna parroted. A chill went down her spine. One by one the trees began to close their eyes.

Selena didn't seem the least bit bothered by it and said, "Mmm-hmm, they're most likely asleep by now. Come on."

"Oh, but should we not wait for him?"

"Who?"

"Nyx."

"Oh, you worry too much!" Selena laughed with the wave of her hand. "He'll be fine. Believe me. Didn't you hear? The Cerberus is dead. Nyx killed it. Anyway, if that bossy brother of mine _was_ here, he'd just try to show off and impress you again."

"But I am impressed," Luna, straightforward as ever, answered.

"That's what I thought."

*

Luna stood before a double-story stone cottage the likes of which she had never seen. Twisting vines of green climbed along a stone terrace, careless of where they grew in a flowering blanket of pinks and blues, down to encircle a perfectly round lily pond before her. A curved double staircase encircled the pond from the sides, leading upwards in two separate directions. Little frogs croaked as they leaped from lily pads splashing into the water bathed in moonlight.

Carved out of the stone awning high above, the moon beamed its silvery light through a perfectly shaped opening, directing gleaming radiance onto the water. Luna believed it placed there deliberately.

With a gentle tug, Selena guided Luna along to the left staircase, leading her further away from the moon pond and upwards to an outdoor corridor sheltered by tiled awning constructed out of a wooden handrails with twisted shaped motifs. Next to the corridor, rotating slowly on its axel, a watermill diverted water from a bubbling brook, while night birds drank and splashed in the trickling water below. Everything about this place made Luna feel safe, and Luna could not be more grateful.

"This way," Selena tugged on Luna's hand. "This is our family home."

"It's... It's _wonderful_ ," Luna replied breathlessly. Her stomach, on the other hand, had other ideas and let out a loud rumble.

Selena giggled. "You must be starving. I am sure father left something on the fire for us. Nyx and I are always hungry after we come home late at night."

"Do you think Nyx is alright?"

Selena glanced back at her. "Oh, I'm sure he's with the rest of the Glaive tribe by now, playing hero no doubt, that show off. Don't worry he'll be back soon."

Luna prayed Selena was right and followed her up another small flight of stone steps. A mouth watering aroma rich with spices and browned meat came wafting in from the room above. Her stomach growled louder at the thought of food.

With a soft creak, Selena unlatched an iron doorknob and shoved open a large wooden oval door. Luna had the sneaking suspicion that if she tried to do the same, the door would never have opened.

A welcoming sight of low candlelight and a black cauldron bubbling away under a fireplace burning with the soft glow of embers, made Luna instantly feel right at home. Rustic exposed wood beams framed the high slanted ceiling, giving charm and character to the open space. On the other side of the room, a window had been left part half-way open to garner in the gentle night air perfumed with the sweet fragrance of flowering plants and herbs.

Cushions of various shapes and sizes lay scattered over a distressed area rug, stitched in an oval pattern of beige and brown on the floor in a make-shift seated arrangement. A small thrill went through Luna when she spotted many different medicinal herbs hanging upside down left to dry near a stone table in the corner. Whoever lived here knew a thing or two about The Craft.

"Have a seat," Selena motioned to the stone hearth and ladled up a bowl full of steaming hot stew. Handing it to Luna, she offered a small serving to Pipsqueak. The little pixie made a blanching motion with his tongue and stuck his nose high in the air.

Selena made a crestfallen face. "But... it's father's venison stew, an Ulric family favourite."

"Pipsqueak does not eat meat I'm afraid," Luna apologized.

"Oh, well, not to worry," Selena whispered and bent down coming eye-level with the little pixie. "Mother has some ripe cherry tomatoes growing out in the back garden. There's also some green beans and peaches too. Perhaps you'd like to try some of those instead?"

The little pixie extended his legs and twirled in a flight of fancy. He took off with an exuberant squeak through the open window leaving a trail of green dust in his wake.

"You are very good with him, Selena."

"I've always wanted to meet a pixie and now, thanks to you, I have." She plopped herself cross-legged on the floor next to Luna with a big smile.

Luna returned her smile. Selena Ulric was quick to smile and easy to like. It felt good to have a friend again.

Daintily, Luna lifted a mouthful of venison stew on her wooden spoon to her mouth and blew. Biting down, the meat melted and flaked apart in her mouth. A rich sauce composed of red wine, spices and vegetables all simmered together made her stomach growl for more. No longer concerned over proper dining etiquette after one scrumptious bite, Luna spooned down a large mouthful into her empty belly, then another and another. The hearty stew satisfied her longing for real food, making her taste buds hum and sing. It had been so long since she last tasted anything so good.

"It's delicious," Luna exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Father will be pleased to hear it. Finish your stew I'll make us some camomile tea." Selena jumped to her feet. "Or would you prefer a cup of blood?"

"What was that?"

Selena laughed. "Joking! You don't actually believe we wolves do that, do you?"

"No, I never did." Luna smirked with the soft shake of her head, her blonde waves bouncing. "Selena, do you think Nyx will be home shortly?"

"Nyx is an adult male," Selena answered pumping water from a cast-iron drain into a kettle. "He has a home of his own, but still comes here to eat every now and again. Can't resist father's home cooking. But with you here, Luna, I don't think he'll be able to stay away for long."

The thought of Nyx made Luna long for his return. How strange that she yearned to bask in his company again having only met him not long ago. Not even Noctis, dear Noctis who she'd known since childhood, held such sway over her.

*

A log fell in the fire and Nyx watched Luna shift in her sleep. Firelight danced over her serene features casting the illusion of long shadowy lashes across her face. He stood silent in the doorway. A slumbering fairy queen of moonlight and magic rested before him and Nyx never saw anything more beautiful. He mentally kicked himself for taking so long. Nyx wished to speak with her again before the night was over. There was so much he wanted to say, to know. But that could come later. Luna needed her rest.

Yet her scent called to him in the way the moon called to his kind. No one from his tribe, however, had detected her scent in the forest. Selena must have masked her. _Good_.

"Did she eat?" he asked stepping inside and lightly shutting the door.

Chewing on her nails, his little sister hugged a pillow tighter to her chest where she sat by the window.

"Selena, what is it?"

Hesitantly, her big woeful eyes met his. Unlike her usual lively self, Selena acted strange. Something was up.

"Selena?" he asked softly again, this time his eyebrows lifted in question. "What aren't you telling me?"

His little sister didn't say a word. Instead, she got up and went straight over to Luna.

"I found it when I went to get another blanket. Here," Selena whispered careful not to wake Luna, lifting up the sleeve of her silver-white dress.

His eyes widened in disbelief. On the inner side of her delicate wrist, twin dragons entwined with a dagger underneath marked her pale skin red. The red symbol meant one thing: property. Those Hunter bastards had branded Luna a prisoner of war with their own emblem. Finally understanding what she ran from, Nyx could only imagine what she went through to get here. No wonder she asked for his protection.

_Protect, protect, protect_ , his wolf chanted.

Blood boiling, he could no longer contain his anger. A snarl formed on his lips and his nose crinkled in anger. He would kill every last one of them for touching her.

"Nyx!" Selena grabbed his shoulders, pushing him away. "Stop it! I'll get mother and father! Calm down, Luna is safe now."

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Eyes glowing bright and fangs slipping out, Nyx shifted. In a flash, the man was gone and a large grey wolf took his place. Tongue lolling out in a pant, he paced back and forth before dropping down beside a sleeping Luna.

"Nyx, what have you done?" Selena mouthed in shock. "You'll scare her away if she wakes."

The wolf lifted his enormous head and glanced back at his pack member. He regarded Selena with an air of calm aloofness as if to say, " _I would never scare her_ ," and then dropped his head back down over massive paws, keeping one eye on Luna who stirred in her sleep. He couldn't shift now even if he wanted to. And Nyx most certainly did not want to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time. I meant to post weeks ago, but I had no time. For the Ulric family home, I took inspiration from a few different cottages viewed on Pintrerest, I'll try to link them if I can... Please review! 
> 
> -Cakkie


End file.
